The invention is directed to a dental patient chair having an upper part adjustable in height, a back rest variable in inclination, and a head rest part that can be adjusted relative to the back rest, and that further provides adjustment means having controllable drives for adjusting the chair parts. The adjustment means providing a control means having a plurality of programs selectable with control elements that correspond to different chair positions with reference to the adjustable chair parts, whereby the existing programs include a bearing taxonomy in which specific treatment surfaces at teeth of the upper jaw and lower jaw are allocated to specific chair positions.
Such a patient chair is disclosed, for example, by European Patent Application No. 0 491 085. It is pointed out in this document that there are many recommendations prepared by experienced institutions, in combination with dentists, for supporting a patient or, respectively, for the posture of the attending person in order to enable ergonomically correct working posture. A known and scientifically sound bearing taxonomy was developed by the Arbeitswissenschaftliche Institut of the Technishe Hochschule Darmstadt. In this bearing taxonomy, a specific bearing of the patient and, thus, a specific posture of the attending person as well is allocated to the individual tooth surfaces to be treated. At least 16 additional programs would derive for treatments in the upper jaw and lower jaw. Such a program expansion would necessarily lead to adjustment and programming work for the attending person that would be unmanageable. Additionally, another critical factor is the relatively unsurveyable operation that would derive from such a multitude of programming possibilities.